One Shots: Bemily Edition
by findingcreativity
Summary: Shorts and one-shots about Beca and Emily no one asked for.
1. Hang On To Me

"How did you know?" I asked, not sure I wanted the answer. I thought I had been careful. I thought she would just assume I was being super friendly. I mean yea, we've shared few of those glances you only ever hear other people talk about and worked together on my song, but I don't know.

"There were some hints," She jumped up on the counter. We're in her, Chloe, and Amy's kitchen and she does that a lot I can tell, it's the only open spot on the counter against the wall, "Also dude, you tried to kiss me once."

"Really?!" I almost screamed, I felt myself jump out of my skin as I said that, "Beca, I'm so sorry. When did this happen?"

"After you guys ICCA win. By the way, y'all party way harder than we do. But yea, you drank alot and well, hung onto me for the rest of the night."

"That must've made so uncomfortable, I'm so-"

"Em, It's okay," she interrupted, "If you had tried it in the past couple months, I probably would've kissed you back," she jumped down off the counter.

"Wait, what?" I blinked more times than I really needed to. She took another step toward me.

"Like if you were to kiss me now," she stepped again, " I'd kiss you too."

"Oh you mean like right now?" She kissed me. Just like that, our lips were pressed together, then the next second our lips and fingers interlocked. It only felt like it had been a few seconds, but our hands are in different places, so I can guess it had been much longer, but she let go and went back to her spot on the counter.

Right after all of that, Chloe came into the kitchen, Beca must've heard her coming in.

"Oh, Hey Emily. Did you start without me?" Chloe asked and coming straight into the kitchen without changing out of her uniform and sat her bag down next to her.

"No of course not," Beca said, "Em, just got here, we were thinking we go out," She got off the counter again, this time to get some shoes.

My eyes couldn't help but follow her. My blood is still rushing from our kiss.

"Yea. I haven't been here long at all," I said and I don't know why. Chloe looked at me funny, then disappeared into the hallway. As soon as left, I couldn't stop smiling and dancing. Beca laughed at me, came over and gave me a peck on the lips and left the kitchen as well.

"Eeeck," for whatever reason, I squealed and followed behind Beca.

Chloe reappeared with regular clothes and heads straight door.

"Let's go. I'm hungry and ready to talk acapella." Chloe said.

Beca and I smile at each other and follow Chloe out. This year is going to be interesting.


	2. Beca and Emily

_Prompt from a guest_

* * *

It's 9 am , Saturday, the sun is peaking through a crack in the curtains and shining onto the bed, where Emily is curled up next to Beca, sleeping on her back, Beca begins to stir causing

Emily to wake. Emil props herself up on her arm, looks at Beca smiles.

"You're staring at me again, aren't ya?" Beca whispers, with her eyes still closed.

"Maybe," Emily says cheerfully, "what do you want for breakfast?"

"Surprise me," Beca turns so she can get out of bed.

"I was thinking I bring it to you."

"Em, I can only eat breakfast in bed so many days in a row," she grabs Emily's hand, " Why don't we eat together, in the kitchen."

"Alright," Emily sighs, " Let me help you up."

"No, I got it. Go get started on the food."

"You know for someone eight months pregnant, you want to move around a lot."

"Not moving around, can get pretty boring."

Emily chuckles as she gets up from the bed and goes to leave the room.

"I love you," she says looking back.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" Emily asks, entering the living room.

Beca freezes, still leaning over the couch. She opens her mouth to speak, but pauses.

"I thought you were gonna relax for a little?" Emily continues toward the couch, where Beca is standing upright now.

"I have a couple tracks I was going to listen to but, i left my laptop in the den."

"Sit back down, I'll get it fo you," Emily immediately turns on her heels to go retrieve the laptop.

Beca decides she's sitting on her own will and not because Emily has dictated she not move at all for the next month or so. Not a moment later, Emily, returns with the laptop and a a pair of headphones.

"Here. I figured you'd need these too," Emily lays both things down on her lap, " I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," she kisses Beca on the cheek.

* * *

The smell of fresh made brownies spread through the house as Emily pulls a tray out of the oven.

"Beca! Do you wanna watch a movie ?" Emily yells towards the living room but there was no response, "Beca?"

"Yea?" Beca appears by the doorway.

"Annnnnd you're up again," Emily walks over to her, brownie in hand, "You just don't quit do you?" She feeds Beca a piece of brownie.

"Mmm. I hand to use the bathroom. Last time I checked, you couldn't do that for me."

"I could still help," Emily runs her hand through Beca's hair, " I want this be easy for you, you know that. "

"I know. And I love you for it."

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to take a break and watch a movie."

"Yea, I'll go set it up. Bring me something to drink?"

"Okay," Emily grins, ear to ears.


	3. The Night Of

*** See " _I'm a Mess_ "***

* * *

Emily brought me up to her room, not subtle at all. I pulled on her hand and spun her around and kissed her. I couldn't let her have all the fun. She didn't hesitate to charge again and pulled my shirt over my head.

"Em," I whispered.

Emily paused and looked at me, " You want me to stop?" she asked.

"No, I um...you should take your shirt off too"

'Oh," she smiled. She took a step back from me, reached down and pulled her short over her head.

I was caught off guard. I guess she decided not to wear a bra tonight. I felt my brows raise a bit, I'm not sure if she noticed.

She looked down at her already bare chest then back up at me. That smile still on her face, " Yea," she ran a hand through my hair, her hand landed on the back of my neck. She began softly dragging the back of her hand down to my shoulder, down my arm. She tucked her arm in and went back to my shoulder putting a finger underneath my bra strap, " Guess it's your turn to take something off."

I gulped. Emily always did make me super nervous. She just sets something off inside me. As confident as Amy tells me I am, whenever I get around Emily, I get that feeling in the pit of my stomach. A moment passed but I reached around and unclasped my bra, letting it drop to the floor.

She pressed her lips against my neck. The palm of her hand pressed lightly against my stomach. I felt her slide down to the hem of my pants. Her hands traveled to my belt, steadily unfastening it, unbuttoning my jeans. Her lips were not moving from my neck. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and that is not an exaggeration, believe me. My hands were kneeading and cupping her backside. I moaned into her ear. All I could think about was how soft and warm her skin in my hands and against me. It was like a soft knock at the door, and she was more than welcomed.

She paused. She leaned forward and our lips met again for the first time since all this started. Her hand moved further into my pants. She extended her arm more, and pressed her fingers against me matching the curve of my body and began rubbing me in a circular motion. I leaned more into the kiss, tried to press my body against hers, my hands all over her body. All I wanted was to feel her against me anyway I could. There was no denying that her hands were magic. She brought me to the edge so quickly. I couldn't even kiss her anymore, my body tensed, I moaned, damn near screamed her name.

Her hand reached out for mine. Once she got a hold of it, she pulled me away from the door and over to the bed. She pushed me onto the bed and climbed over me. I looked up at her, her eyes red, hung low and looked back at me, she was biting her lip. And I remember thinking, I wouldn't mind seeing Emily like this more often.


	4. Meet Cute: Elevator

After the disaster that was the party in DJ Khaled's hotel room, Beca decided she would just go back to her room and call it a night. They released a horde of bees, their night had peaked at this point and there was no need to let it go on any further. That was until Emily changed all that.

"Wait, hold that elevator!" The tall brunette yelled from a distance. Her arm reached out and presented itself in the elevator.

Beca reached to press the button as quick as she could. The doors to the elevator reopened and Emily stepped on with a big stride avoiding the minor gap there at the door.

"You made it," Beca said, a small smile crept on her face.

"Yea," Emily replied, her smile being the opposite wide and bright.

"How's your, um, arm, " Beca pointed.

Emily shimmied her arm, "Fine," her smile turning into laughter.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Beca looking all around the elevator. Emily tries to capture any glance of Beca she can. Their eyes meet and Emily immediately ducks her head and looks to the floor.

"You okay," Beca asked.

"I'm great," Emily finally regains the composure to look at Beca, " So you really didn't see any of that back there." Emily's face tries to give away how nervous she is.

"I wish I had,"

"No you don't"

"Yea, I don't know, I know we're against instruments and all," Beca laughs but Emily doesn't understand, " Wrong crowd, but yes even then I couldn't watch someone throw a guitar through a window. Who could do such a thing."

Emily looks down to the floor again.

"No. You didn't," Beca's smile becomes more prominent, "Emily."

"It was the closest thing around and the window wouldn't open."

"You should just own it."

"You think so?"

"Yea, Em. You're so awesome. I think a little confidence would be sexy on you. You have so much going for you, you're to understand and help people, you write songs, and you can sing your butt off." Beca pauses, they smile at each other, " I don't mean to get all sappy,"

"No, it's okay." Emily brushed her hair behind her ears.

"I must still be feeling those shots from earlier."

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure I'm all worked up and adrenaline filled, but I'm going to do something, and I want you to know you are in no way obligated to feel the same way." Emily stepped forward and leaned down towards Beca.

Beca leaned forward, her eyes closed. Their lips met, Beca was first to adjust her lips and allow their kiss to become even more intimate.

"Emily…" Beca touched her lip, letting her finger linger, "I,"

"It's okay. Honestly, I've always had a little crush on you and to hear you say those things about me," Emily threw hand up and began to fan herself, " Guess I am a little worked up," She laughed, her cheeks becoming a shade of red.

Beca doesn't respond, instead she continued to look into Emily eyes, eyes desperate for a response. Beca back into Emily and kisses her again. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, " Your room or mine?"


End file.
